A centerless grinder is a known device for grinding the cylindrical surfaces of metal workpieces such as bars or tubes. The grinder includes a grinding wheel and an adjacent regulating wheel. A workpiece support blade extends longitudinally between the grinding wheel and the regulating wheel. The support blade has an upper edge for supporting a workpiece along its length.
When the wheels in the grinder rotate, the grinding wheel grinds the cylindrical surface of a workpiece supported on the upper edge of the support blade. The regulating wheel simultaneously moves the workpiece longitudinally past the grinding wheel along the upper edge of the support blade. In this manner, the grinding wheel, the regulating wheel and the support blade function as a through-feed mechanism which advances the workpiece through the grinder while it is being ground.
The grinder initially resists movement of the workpiece longitudinally into the grinder between the grinding wheel and the regulating wheel. Therefore, the workpiece must be loaded into the grinder against the initial resistance. This is accomplished by moving the workpiece toward and into engagement with the grinder at a speed that is slightly greater than the advancement speed through the grinder, and with a force sufficient to overcome the initial resistance. However, grinding problems can occur if the workpiece is loaded into the grinder with an excessive speed and/or loading force.